1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods of physiological monitoring, and, in particular, relates to monitoring of vital signs of patients in hospitals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the most basic indicators of a person's health are those physiological measurements that reflect basic body functions and are commonly referred to as a person's “vital signs.” The four measurements commonly considered to be vital signs are body temperature, pulse rate, blood pressure, and respiratory rate. Some clinicians consider oxygen saturation (S02) to be a “fifth vital sign” particularly for pediatric or geriatric cases. Some or all of these measurements may be performed routinely upon a patient when they arrive at a healthcare facility, whether it is a routine visit to their doctor or arrival at an Emergency Room (ER).
Vital signs are frequently taken by a nurse using basic tools including a thermometer to measure body temperature, a sphygmomanometer to measure blood pressure, and a watch to count the number of breaths or the number of heart beats in a defined period of time which is then converted to a “per minute” rate. If a patient's pulse is weak, it may not be possible to detect a pulse by hand and the nurse may use a stethoscope to amplify the sound of the patient's heart beat so that she can count the beats. Oxygen saturation of the blood is most easily measured with a pulse oximeter.
When a patient is admitted to a hospital, it is common for vital signs to be measured and recorded at regular intervals during the patient's stay to monitor their condition. A typical interval is 4 hours, which leads to the undesirable requirement for a nurse to awaken a patient in the middle of the night to take vital sign measurements.
When a patient is admitted to an ER, it is common for a nurse to do a “triage” assessment of the patient's condition that will determine how quickly the patient receives treatment. During busy times in an ER, a patient who does not appear to have a life-threatening injury may wait for hours until more-serious cases have been treated. While the patient may be reassessed at intervals while awaiting treatment, the patient may not be under observation between these reassessments.
Measuring certain vital signs is normally intrusive at best and difficult to do on a continuous basis. Measurement of body temperature, for example, is commonly done by placing an oral thermometer under the tongue or placing an infrared thermometer in the ear canal such that the tympanic membrane, which shared blood circulation with the brain, is in the sensor's field of view. Another method of taking a body temperature is by placing a thermometer under the arm, referred to as an “axillary” measurement as axilla is the Latin word for armpit. Skin temperature can be measured using a stick-on strip that may contain panels that change color to indicate the temperature of the skin below the strip.
Measurement of respiration is easy for a nurse to do, but relatively complicated for equipment to achieve. A method of automatically measuring respiration is to encircle the upper torso with a flexible band that can detect the physical expansion of the rib cage when a patient inhales. An alternate technique is to measure a high-frequency electrical impedance between two electrodes placed on the torso and detect the change in impedance created when the lungs fill with air. The electrodes are typically placed on opposite sides of one or both lungs, resulting in placement on the front and back or on the left and right sides of the torso, commonly done with adhesive electrodes connected by wires or by using a torso band with multiple electrodes in the strap.
Measurement of pulse is also relatively easy for a nurse to do and intrusive for equipment to achieve. A common automatic method of measuring a pulse is to use an electrocardiograph (ECG or EKG) to detect the electrical activity of the heart. An EKG machine may use 12 electrodes placed at defined points on the body to detect various signals associated with the heart function. Another common piece of equipment is simply called a “heart rate monitor.” Widely sold for use in exercise and training, heart rate monitors commonly consist of a torso band, in which are embedded two electrodes held against the skin and a small electronics package. Such heart rate monitors can communicate wirelessly to other equipment such as a small device that is worn like a wristwatch and that can transfer data wirelessly to a PC.
Nurses are expected to provide complete care to an assigned number of patients. The workload of a typical nurse is increasing, driven by a combination of a continuing shortage of nurses, an increase in the number of formal procedures that must be followed, and an expectation of increased documentation. Replacing the manual measurement and logging of vital signs with a system that measures and records vital signs would enable a nurse to spend more time on other activities and avoid the potential for error that is inherent in any manual procedure.